


Oh No! Not Another Meta Knight Parody Fic!

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Series: Kirbyposting [6]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: NOT 4Kids Dub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: You know the drill! Relieve the bygone era of 2009 self-insert fic with your favorite spherical swordsman and some terrible grammar! Now with more secondhand embarrassment!





	Oh No! Not Another Meta Knight Parody Fic!

Fumu was busy reading a book and Kirby was sitting on the grass in the park. It was a nice day, and everyone was having a good time. Suddenly the sound of a spaceship landing got Fumu to look up and see a spaceship landing a few feet away. A girl stepped out as Fumu and Kirby looked at her.

“Halo!” said the girl. The girl had golden hair, blue eyes, a green shirt, jeans, and sneakers on. Her hair was short and pulled back into a braid. Her name was not something stupid and Japanese because that is what Mary Sues are named after and she is not a Mary Sue. Her name was Olivia Crowell, or OC for short. She smiled happily at Fumu and Kirby and said “I’m new in town! Can you please bring me to the castle?”

“The castle?” Fumu asked.

“Yes” Said OC. “I would like to live there in the apartments that the king has set up. Cappy town **(AN: GRR I HATE 4CRINGE but cappy town sounds better than poopoopoo village x3)** is so nice and pretty this time of year.” She sat down on a bench.

Fumu nodded and Kirby picked a flower and gave it to OC. Oc picked an apple off a tree and tossed it Kirby’s way and he chased after it out of the fanfic. Fumu followed him because she’s a stupid spotlight-hogging Mary Sue anyway, nothing like OC! OC is not a Mary Sue. OC sat there smelling the nice smell of watermelon patches and smiled happily at the sweet smell.

“Miss, I see your terrible friends have abandoned you? May I sit next to you?” said a gentle voice that sounded like Aoba Seragaki. OC turned around and saw that it was not Aoba Seragaki, but it was Meta Kninbght. He was standing there and asking to sit next to her! Her! It was a dream come true. She knew of how strong and brave he was and always had wanted to be his girlfriend but was way too shy to ask him.

“Okay” Said OC.

So, he sat down next to her and they talked about some stuff. However, Dedede and Escargon were watching them from the castle balcony! They were watching them with binoculars that they used to watch them with. Escargon pulled down his spy binoculars they he was watching them with and snickered. Then he spoke after he stopped watching them.

"Degesu desgesu desgesu." Escargon sagely stated.

“Yes-zoi.” Dedede responded with a nod. “It’s-zoi time-zoi to order-zoi a demon beast-zoi.”

Suddenly a worm-like demon beast with spiny blue spines jumped up out of nowhere and started attacking the town. Meta Knight told her to stand back while he defeated it all by himself and OC watched on the sidelines because she was not a Mary Sue and she did not beat it in one hit because that is something a Mary Sue would do, and she is not one. Meta Knight fought it for a bit, and it started bleeding and exploded.

“Sugoi!” said OC. “I wonder how you got so good at beating demon beasts?”

Meta Knight looked at the watch that had suddenly magically materialized on his wrist. “Well, I’ve known you for approximately 13 minutes. I guess that’s more than enough reason for me to tell you all about my tragic backstory and years of PTSD!”

“Okay” Said OC.

So, Meta Knight told her everything all about how Nightmare threw his Velveteen Rabbit in a fire and only fed him glass shard and corn sandwiches and how he escaped and got some friends. But Garlude died after giving him his really cool sword and Jecra died on his birthday when he was going to propose to him, and an evil man betrayed the GSA and joined nightmare just to spite him. **(AN: uhhh ok so I looked on the wiki and found this guy named yamikage??? But it’s not yamikage that betrayed him because yamikage is fugly xD)** OC cried at how ad this backstory was and fell into Meta Knight’s arms crying and apologized and said he didn’t deserve it. Suddenly Sword and Blade came up and saw them hugging.

“Is that your new girlfriend, Meta Knight?” Sword asked.

“Does that mean she’ll be staying with us in the castle?” asked Blade Knight in a voice that was totally understandable, not at all like the stupid gibberish 4Kids ruined his character with for.

Meta Knight also did not have a cringey accent like 4Kids gave him because 4Kids is the worst thing ever. They took out all the Meta Knight lore related episodes and replaced them with filler like the Tokkori episode and the pie throwing episode, and they gave every single character a stupid accent and they forced Nintendo to add Fumu and Bun and they all speak English now, which is very cringey. And besides, if they really wanted to teach kids about Japanese culture, then they shouldn’t have translated it into English at all and should have kept the subtitles on, but they didn’t because Japan thinks all American children are too stupid and fat to understand their language so they commissioned 4Kids to translate it. The only good thing they did was rename Chilidog to Wolfwrath, and I will never forgive them for anything else because their sheer existence is the hardest, most difficult, most arduous thing for me to withstand and children starving on the streets are luckier than I am because they do not know of the crappy dub by 4Kids.

“Yes,” Meta Knight said.

Then another demon beast popped up out of nowhere and tried to eat OC. Meta Knight killed it instantly with one mighty slash of Galaxia.

“It’s far too dangerous here for you to stay, OC.” Meta somberly droned. “I’m sorry, but you must go somewhere safer.”

“Okay” Said OC.

So, she went away from Cappy Town **(AN: still not a frickin 4kids fan I’m just using it cuz it sounds better >:/) **in her spaceship and went off to another planet, where she could take a normal, not Mary Sue job, like a realtor. And Meta Knight never ever forgot OC, which is why you hear him say “OC” all the time in the show, trust me, my dad works at Nintendo.

But everyone knew for certain that she was not a Mary Sue.


End file.
